We Go Together
by Come Lady Death
Summary: Gwen/Rhys: Pre-Torchwood: Their first Halloween together. Written for torchwood fest's Halloween fic fest.


_The hardest thing about their first Halloween together was definitely choosing the costumes._

"No."

"It's what I always go as!" Rhys protested. He did a twirl around the flat to show off his costume again.

Gwen smacked her hand into her face. "That was before you had a girlfriend that knew enough to tell you absolutely not."

"But-"

"No, Rhys, you can't go like that. What _are_ you, anyway?"

"A Reese's cup." He looked smug; Gwen looked baffled. "You know. Rhys, Reese's... It's clever, alright?"

She shook her head. "I get it. But it's our first Halloween, Rhys. I want to go together as something; a couples costume for our first time."

"So dress up like another candy! What is wrong with a Reese's cup, I ask you."

Gwen glared. "Off. We go together or not at all."

Rhys didn't say anything. But he did give a put-upon sigh that Gwen took as an '_absolutely yes I'll do it for you, my wonderful, charming, and smashingly sexy girlfriend!'_ Or something like that. Whatever it meant, he did shuck the costume.

"We can do something simple. I usually go in my police uniform. So you can be-"

"Nope." Rhys was shaking his head emphatically. "No way I'm going as a criminal."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's find something we both agree on. The party's in a week."

* * *

_The easiest part about it was getting dressed and to the party._

"I look silly!" Rhys yelled from the bedroom.

"I'll bet you look lovely. Just come on out and let me see," Gwen coaxed. Her boyfriend reluctantly stepped out into the living area and Gwen clapped her hands in delight. "You're perfect!"

"I'm a cat," he said glumly. He wore black from head to foot and there was a furry tail dangling from the back of his trousers. He raised one hand to fidget with the kitty ears perched on his head. "Black cat. It's bad luck, Gwen."

"Nonsense," she assured him. The brunette struck a pose, modeling her own costume for him. "What do you think of mine?" She was dressed all in gray with a pink tail, mousy ears, and painted-on whiskers.

"You're the most beautiful mouse in Cardiff," he promised. She laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Only in Cardiff?"

"In the whole world," he promised solemnly. "Now let's get to the car; we're going to be late!"

They weren't late, really. It was the sort of party that one can never really be late to; it started when people showed up and ended when people left. In short, it was one of Banana Boat's parties. Rhys' friend met them at the door, laughing and complementing their costumes and inviting them inside.

There were about a hundred people there. Talking, drinking, laughing, dancing. The place was a riot of color and sound that was almost enough to give a person a headache. Gwen and Rhys waded in; holding hands at first, then seperating to talk to friends of their own.

They met up again at the buffet table. "Having a good time?" Gwen asked, shouting to be heard over the dance music.

"The best!" he yelled back. He nodded in the direction of the dance floor. "Want to dance?"

"What?"

"I said, do you want to- Oh, sod it." Rhys grabbed his protesting girlfriend and dragged her into the middle of the dance floor regardless.

* * *

_But the best part about the first Halloween? The best part was being together._

Rhys and Gwen held each other close, swaying gently in the middle of the floor. The music had slowed, the party wearing itself to a halt. Most who weren't passed out had gone home or found another place to take their partying. The two of them were some of the last people left awake in the whole place. Even Banana, bless him, had fallen asleep under the couch.

"Are you glad we came?" Rhys asked, his lips brushing her ear.

"Mmm," was her only reply.

Rhys smiled. Gwen was tired and a little drunk. She'd protested coming to the party at first; it was going to be dangerous out that night, she normally worked on Halloween, et cetera, et cetera. He'd finally cajoled her into it after much pleading and puppy-dog-eye wielding. And what do you know, the girl had actually enjoyed herself.

He sighed. The times, they were a-changing. Time was when he and Banana would party all night on Halloween. They'd go out, scare the trick-or-treaters, enjoy life while they were living it. Rhys supposed he was getting old: now all he wanted to do was put Gwen to bed and join her there. And it was only one o'clock!

"I'm glad you wanted me to come," she murmured against his shirt. "We had a good time, yeah?"

"The best," he told her again. "The best, love. Now let's go home."

"Love you."

"Yeah," he answered, his smile widening. "Love you too."


End file.
